A Tale of Two Migs
Plot Mig and Maltha set off to find the rumored 21st Mr. Yogurtine's in the city which ends up being a portal to an alternate dimension. Synopsis At the quiet market stalls in Under City, smoke was shown rising from many markets. Freddie and Fish Slug, carrying many boxes, were shown running from market to market. Freddie: BAWK! We need to hurry it up! Fish Slug: Can you not see I'm trying my best here? Honestly....jeez. Just then, Sdrawkcab was shown being whacked right threw a stand. He tumbled on the ground and broke his translator on the ground. He looked up to see Freddie and Fish Slug. Sdrawkcab: ...syug uoy...!ghU Freddie: ...What? Fish Slug: He said "Ugh!....you guys...". I understand his species even with broken translators. Sdrawkcab groaned and transformed back. Ramoid broke threw more market stalls, carrying a large weapon and a large box. Ramoid: COME ON, LET'S GO! Mig got up and rubbed off the wood and ash on his shirt. Mig: Oh...I don't think so... He slammed down the Gamatrix and became Yellow Star. Yellow Star released light ropes and wrapped them around the three, blasting the, Yellow Star: Too easy. Fish Slug: OKAY, ENOUGH! Yellow Star stopped and released his ropes and transformed back. He picked up the boxes and weapons and stacked them up by a random market. Mig: Ah...again, too easy. The scene cut to outside of Under City. An orange flash was shown and Nitrowing zoomed out of the entrance. His trix communicator beeped. Nitrowing: Yello. Maltha: Mig I found this strange Mr. Yogurtine's just outside of downtown. Come to look at it. I don't think you've ever been to this one. Nitrowing: On my way... He zoomed towards downtown very fast. Nitrowing landed once he saw Maltha and transformed back. He saw the Mr. Yogurtine's hidden away in a large alleyway between two large buildings. Mig: What the...could it be? Maltha: What? Mig: The rumored 21st Mr. Yogurtine's. It's like impossible to find for some reason. Come on...let's go inside. Mig ran to the door and opened it up. Maltha followed in and they opened the door. The Mr. Yogurtine's started flashing and then utterly disappeared. Mig looked around and saw glowing flashes outside the joint and saw no one inside the store. Mig: What the heck...what's going on here? Does no one work here? Maltha: I believe they do not Si-Mig. I am sorry. Come, let's go to some other Mr. Yogurtine's. Mig: Man...the 21st Mr. Yogurtine's was a waste of time. And here I thought it was some legendary restaurant always lost in our city. They opened the door and the city appeared with a flash. Maltah followed out. Mig: Maltha...does this place look...awkward to you? Maltha: Of course not. It's the exact same. This city has never appeared "awkward" to me. Mig walked around and looked around, smelled the air, and then heard loud footsteps. He turned around to see a purple-y Juggerknot tackle him down. Mig: AGHHHHH LET ME GO YOU FREAKING....JUGGERKNOT ALIEN SPECIES MAN THING! Alien: Who are you!? What is that Alien Device you wield on your arm? A copy?? Mig jumped off and slid back. He pressed the Gamatrix and transformed into Venom Fang. Venom Fang: I'd love to know what you are doing here...and what the heck you are talking about. Tell me or you meet your doom... The Juggerknot alien laughed and transformed into a younger and different version of Mig. Mig 21: I'm Miguel Tennyson...and who are you, fugitive? Venom Fang, shocked, hit the Gamatrix and transformed back into himself. Mig 21 was also a bit stunned. Mig: I'm...Miguel Tennyson. How is that possible? I KNEW this place was a little odd...must be a different dimension, or we changed the present. Mig 21: Uhhhh...you're loco dude. Maybe String Man knocked your brain too hard. Mig: String Man? It's Juggerknot. Mig 21: No...I call him String Man. You say you're me right? I don't believe you...fugitive identity stealer! Mig: Um... Just then, crowds of people came over to watch the duel with Mig and his alternate dimension counterpart. Mig 21 transformed into a purple-y Lavalamp and people cheered. Alien: Volcanhole...good! Now I can singe you up. People: YAY!!!!!!!! VOLCANHOLE! VOLCANHOLE! Mig: Too bad for you...I know his main weakness. He pressed the Gamatrix and scrolled to Iceitope's hologram display. Mig: Time to freeze that little...volcano head. He accidentally slid his finger to the next hologram and slammed down, becoming that alien: Timberwood. Timberwood: What? The heck? AW DANG IT! What the heck can this guy do...against A FREAKING VOLCANO MAN!? Volcanhole: Really? Talking wooden sculpture guy? Dang you suck. He made a large fire wave strike at Timberwood but Timberwood made a tough wood shield to block it. He starting to burn but not much. Volcanhole: What? Time to INCREASE the power! He shoot lava from his volcano top and eyes and increased the lava waves. Timberwood got thrown back by the fire pressure and changed into Spiker. Spiker: URRGHHHH!! Volcanhole: Pokeupine? Spiker: No...SPIKER! He crawled up on the wall of a building and shoot multiple projectile quills at Volcanhole. Volcanhole got blasted back and stuck to a wall. Meanwhile on a rooftop, Dimension 21 Magister Dan was staring at the two fighting in the city. Dan (D21): My acursive nephew found a little enemy eh? Hm...the enemy of my enemy is my friend...perfect. Dan jumped down from building to building and saw Spiker attached to the building he was on. Spiker: Had enough yet? Volcanhole burned the spikes and eventually broke out. The crowd of people cheered and Dan grabbed Spiker. Spiker kicked him and transformed back. Mig: Dan...from Dimension 21 right? Dan (D21): Um sure, why not? You look a little like my nephew over there...I see you hate the little twit too I guess. Mig: Um that's me actually. From this dimension. He's trying to kill me. I have to defend myself...plus my partner is over there cheering. Dan (D21): Wait...are you truly from another dimension? Another dimension Mig? Mig: Yea. At least YOU understand clearly. Dan (D21): Oh...well in that case. Dan aimed his weapons at Mig and fired. Mig jumped from the attacks and fell off the building. Volcanhole saw this, transformed back, and saw Dan. Mig 21: Evil Uncle Dan... Dan (D21): How lovely is it to see you and your dimensional counterpart...I can take both of you down at once. Mig 21: I don't think so Dan. You may have stopped...Clepron...but you can't stop me! Just then, an alternate dimension Maltha came running over to Mig 21. He looked up at Dan. Mig: Maltha? Oh right...Dimension 21 Maltha. Why are you in an aprin and have a cooks' hat and boots? Maltha (D21): I work at Dr. Burger over there. Mig: Dr. Burger? Sounds like a messed up Mr. Yogurtine's... Maltha (D21): Oh my...evil Dan. What is he doing out of the Infinite Vortex? Mig: Uhhhh...what the heck is that? Mig 21: It holds all the space fugitives...I presume you escaped from it you crazy psychopath, right? Mig: More like...escaped from the time-traveling Mr. Yogurtine's over there. Dan (D21): Ughhhh enough of this! It's time I finally end you like I did with your old pal Clepron...you're lucky your little Maltha is still alive. Mig: WAIT. This Dan...killed Clepron? Mig 21: Yea I don't really enjoy talking about it...it was kinda...sad. Dan 21 aimed all of his weapons at the two and fired a ton. Warpspeed came out of the dust cloud carrying Mig 21. He put him down. Mig 21: Hey that's Speedcat. Or...at least your version of him at least. Warpspeed: Yea, yea, yea. I know, diff trixes, diff alien designs and names. Anyways, do you have anyone useful in that thing against Dan? Mig 21: Only 21 aliens. Most of em are really good against...a lot of bad guys. Dan 21 began to shoot at their location. Warpspeed jumped into the air and dodged the lasers. He sped at Dan and Dan punched him down. Warpspeed: Aghhhh not my best approach... Mig 21 slammed down his Alien Device and transformed into an alternate version of Bullhorns: Big Rage. People: BIG RAGE! EVERYONE STAND BACK! Maltha saw in the crowd and laughed. Maltha: This is so much fun! Do humans always feel this way about every event they go to or is this a new thing? Dan 21 walked over to Big Rage and laughed. Big Rage tackled down Dan 21 and then kicked him into the air. Mig jumped up, turned into Spiker, and whacked him down. Dan (D21): Agh! Nice work...Migs. But not your best work ever. He rocketed into the air with his built-in jetpack and began to shoot off many of his weapons. Spiker: I got this...protect the crowd. Big Rage nodded and ran to the crowd, transforming into Dimension 21 Yellow Star: Glow-Glow. He made a shield of purple light around the crowd. Dan 21 blasted a large cannon at Spiker. Spiker jumped into, turned into Dragonfly, and rammed the ball at Dan 21. Dan (D21): URRGHHHH!!!! THAT'S NOT ALL CHILD! He grabbed Dragonfly and blasted a large ray at him. He turned intangible and escaped the ray, which hit a window and bounced back at him. Dragonfly transformed into Beastweed and made a large stalk of weeds attach to Dan 21's feet and bang him on the ground. Beastweed then jumped up, and so did Glow-Glow. They both punched Dan 21 from both side and made a shockwave. Beastweed got thrown back and transformed back, along with Glow-Glow. Mig: Ahhhh... Mig 21: Dude! We did it!!! YEA!!!! Mig: Good job...other dimension me. Will you be ok now that Dan is all...that? Mig 21: Ok? I'll be great! As you saw, this Dan was evil. He needed a long hit and stuff. We'll just put him back in the Infinite Vortex. Maltha ran out of the crowd and so did Maltha 21. Maltha & Maltha 21: MIG! YOU DID IT! They both turned and saw each other. Maltha & Maltha 21: Who's this? Meanwhile later on, Mig and Maltha were shown in front of Mr. Yogurtine's. Dan was tied up and dizzy. Mig and Maltha 21 were slurping their cups. Mig: Well....I think we have to go now. Nice seeing you...me. Mig 21: You too. Thanks to you, I now have more confidence after the Clepron incident. Maltha 21: This yogurt isn't really that good. I am more of a Dr. Burger guy in my opinion I must say. Mig 21: It's ok. Mig and Maltha waved and Maltha opened the door and walked in. Mig: Maybe we can meet again some time. Mig 21: Maybe. Mig and Maltha both entered the Mr. Yogurtine's and it flashed out of Dimension 21. Mig 21 and Maltha 21 waved and then turned to Dan 21. Dan (D21): I...I don't know what...like what happened? Mig 21: Hello, Uncle. Dan (D21): Hi...hey...hello Miggy. Long time...no see, heh heh. So how'ya been? Mig 21: -_-. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Miguel Tennyson (Dimension 21) *Maltha Rano (Dimension 21) Villains *Freddie *Fish Slug *Ramoid *Magister Dan (Dimension 21) Aliens Used By Mig *Sdrawkcab *Yellow Star *Venom Fang *Timberwood (accidental; selected alien was Iceitope) *Spiker (x2) *Warpspeed *Dragonfly *Beastweed By Mig 21 *String Man (alternate version of Juggerknot; first appearance) *Volcanhole (alternate version of Lavalamp; first appearance) *Big Rage (alternate version of Bullhorns; first appearance) *Glow-Glow (alternate version of Yellow Star; first appearance) Trivia *Mig 21, Maltha 21, and Dan 21 debut. *String Man, Volcanhole, Big Rage, and Glow-Glow debut. *Mig and Maltha go to the 21st Mr. Yogurtine's for the first time and actually are the first ones to find it. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7